Silenced
by Alexis Winchester
Summary: After Sam has a vision of a Military base bringing the Dead back to life. The brothers decide that they need to step in and do something about it, but first they get the help of Sadie. A past girlfriend of Sam’s. But after a friek accident, Sam’s life is


**Silenced**

Genre: Horror/Angst/Romance

Warnings: Wincest/Gore/Cannabilism/Language/

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or objects of the Show Supernatural or Return of the living dead 3.

A/N: This story is going to be a bit different for you all. I got this idea when I was watching Return of the Living Dead 3. And, god no I do not hate Sam. I love him a little too much And there will be brief OC in here. So deal with it.

Summary: After Sam has a vision of a Military base bringing the Dead back to life. The brothers decide that they need to step in and do something about it, but first they get the help of Sadie. A past girlfriend of Sam's. But after a friek accident, Sam's life is cut short. Dean revives Sam in that place. Can Dean survive the craving for flesh his brother has taken on, and find a way to bring him back alive. Or will he have to take his brothers last remaining breath away, permanently.

Chapter 1

The walls had been painted white. The ceiling set nine inches high, a glass barricade sealed off the room from the outside. The team of Military scientists collected behind the glass, inside what was another room. There intentive eyes locked squarely onto the room. They were waiting for something.

It was almost as if the room itself was zoned off to keep something quarantined, they watched as the doors were opened and three men dressed in white protective suits wheeled in a dead body. It's eyes were sunk back into it's head, and you could see the purple rings around it's eyes. The body was naked, except for a leather G-String. The skin was loose and becoming wrinkled.

The men had each taken apart of this corpses body and pulled it's light weight body up off the gurney and strung him up. Arms above it's head, it's head hanging lifeless. They stepped back and gave a nod to those behind the glass. The scientists stepped back as the door opened and what could only be a general there stepped through the doors taking a seat before the glass.

"Alright Peter. Inject that needle from the canister into his arm. And step back. We want to see if this works or not."

The guy, whom as known as Peter, turned around, taking the needle that was attached to a large canister and placed it to the tender flesh of the body. Discolored blood oozed from the body, as they taped the needle off. It took only a few moments, but the eyes of that corpse started to flicker.

They watched with alert and cautious eyes as the body started to move. It's fingers and hands reaching for the three men that were in the room with it. A slight moan rolled past long dead lips.

The room started to shift, becoming fuzzy and almost withdrawn. Shifting back to the hotel Room that Sam Winchester and his brother Dean had paid for just a few hours ago. The brown shaggy haired young man slowly opened his eyes, removing his fingers from the sides of his nose.

His eyes found a very worried Dean before him. His own dark eyes were full of Horror and discomfort. He dropped his hands to his side and took a sharp breath.

"Sammy! What was it? What did you see this time?"

Sam gave a nervous laugh as he looked up at Dean. His eyes were almost blank.

"They…brought the dead back to life."

His voice came out shaky. He had seen almost everything in his line of work. Even seen a dead body walking around before, but there was something a little unsettling about this one. But he didn't know why.

Dean shook his head, as he sat down on the bed beside Sam, resting his hand ontop of his leg.

"Who brought it back to life Sam? Cause Whoever it was, I am going to.."

Sam shot up a hand taking Dean's in his own, pulling him back onto the bed. His eyes staying focused on his laptop. He was over whelmed by what he had just seen.

"No Dean, you aren't going down that road again. I mean yea, this is wrong and this Military base needs to stop."

Sam felt his brother nearly leap from the bed, those stern eyes of Dean's focused on Sam now.

"What do you mean, Military base?"

"Exactly what I said Dean. It was a Military base."

Sam said as he ran his hands over his eyes, resting both elbows onto his knees. He had been afraid before but something about this, just chilled him to his very depth.

"Did you get a name of this place? Did you see where it is, or even where it is located?"

Sam raised his eyes, and gave a smile barely as he moved to the table where his laptop laid. He didn't say anything as he flipped it open and logged into Google. Dean watched as Sam typed in California Military Base. The search engine brought about three matches.

Sam moved the mouse over to the one called Silicon Valley Military Base. Once he clicked it, it asked for a password and Id. Dean gave a cocky grin as he watched his brother work his mojo.

Hacking just seemed to be so easy to Sam. Sometimes Dean wondered if his brother was a Fed or something.

"So you did see the name? 

Sam situated in his chair as he sat back and gave a sigh, knowing his brother was about to become a little too happy. He rolled his head over in Dean's direction and gave a small smile.

"Not really."

Dean's face went from happy and cocky to confuse as he stood from the bed, pacing the floor behind Sam.

"Then how did you know to Google Around where you went to college at?"

Sam pursed his lips together as he prepared to explain this to his older brother.

"I saw the General in my vision, and reckonized him right away. He was the father of Sadie."

Just as Sam thought he saw Dean grow more curious, those eyes turning back to happy and cocky again as he sat back on the bed.

"And who is Sadie? You seemed a little misty when you mentioned her."

Sam took a breath as he began.

"Sadie was my first girlfriend at college. She was a military brat, and me and her were hot together. However, her dad disapproved of me. Go figure! Anyhow, He yanked her from school and cut all connections with me off. So, I figured she was out of my life forever. Few months later I met Jess. And not long after Sadie came back, but she was understanding. She was even close with Jess herself. So go on, taunt me, because I know you want too."

Sam looked over and found Dead grinning ear to ear. Fidgeting with his cell phone on his hands, he tossed it toward Sam.

"So, how do you know she will help us, lover boy."

He was waiting for Dean to say that. He caught the phone and raised a curious eyebrow.

"I got my own phone Dean and because. She has had it in for her dad for awhile now, not only that. But she has ways of getting into the base. And she is not going to be what you expect. She is into the Supernatural. Has all these books on Demons and Vampires, and Zombies. I think you would get along with her, she is a huge Romero fan."

Dean took his cell phone back from Sam as he watched his baby brother pull his own phone out and go through the address book. Curiosity took the best of Dean as he parted lips to ask Sam.

"So, did you tell her what we do, Sammy?"

Those dark eyes of the youngest grew a little panicked as he fidgeted in his seat. Eyes stayng to the screen when he seen that he had finally broken into the Site.

"Alright if you must know, yea I did. She kinda figured it out. Since she was always around me when weird stuff would happen. Like the dreams, I had them way before I met Jess. Anyhow, we are in."

He turned his eyes from Dean to the screen and he froze up. What he read before him frightened him to his core. The article stated that they planned on using the Dead as Bio-Weapons in Warfare. And it went on to state that they were using the bodies of the recent zombie outbreak in 84 to do so. Both brothers froze, faces stuck in horror.

"Outbreak, in '84. What the hell does that mean?"

Dean said in a horrified voice, eyes cutting to Sam for some kind of comfort.

"I think it means that in '84 it was much like a Romero film. However, if it did. How come we did not know about it. Or it didn't spread to where we were."

Dean shook his head as he shifted on the bed, fear claiming the best of him. His eyes moved from the article on the screen to Sam. Both brothers were blown away by this.

"I am not sure Sam. But I do know we need to stop this before it gets out of hand, and what did happen then, don't happen again."

Sam nodded his head as he stood from the chair and started for the bathroom.

"Where are you going Sam?"

He placed a hand to his brother's shoulder and Dean felt electricity race through out him.

"I am going to call Sadie. We need to get in there soon as possible."


End file.
